


A fanfic about YGOTAS Marik writing a fanfic

by angelgirl132, rewind_and_replay



Series: The archives of fanfiction 2000-somethings [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Gen, super serious crack about drama, the archives of fanfiction 2014, this is super serious and totally how fanfic writing works, you can trust me - i'm a soon to become a bachelor degree owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgirl132/pseuds/angelgirl132, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewind_and_replay/pseuds/rewind_and_replay
Summary: Just as the title suggests ;)





	A fanfic about YGOTAS Marik writing a fanfic

**Disclaimer: YGOTAS belongs to LittleKuriboh, while Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to whoever created it.**

**“Blah.” Marik writing.**

**-Blah.- Marik talking.**

**~Blah.~ Mariks characters talking.**

**Warning! Contains randomness :D and some mentions of gore and blood, but nothing too bad.**

 

 

“It was a sunny and rainy Sunday.”

 

-No.- He frowned and turned a page in his notebook. Marik was trying to write a proper fanfiction for the last. Three. Hours. Now he was comfortably laying in his bed with a pen in his hand and a black notebook in front of him. He tapped the pen against the blank page and then scribbled down…

 

“Yugi was happily skipping through the streets of Domino city.” Marik crossed out the newly written sentence.

 

“Yugi was miserably slouching through a dark alley in ~~Neo~~ Domino city.” He growled in frustration and crossed that out too.

 

“Yugi was angrily stomping in his room.”

 

-Friggin’ No!-

 

“Yugi was crawling across the dark, corpse – filled room, trying to find the light switch. He was dragging his shot leg behind him, leaving a bloody trail. And then Yami ran over to him, with a gun in his hand and said ~ Aibu, are you ok? ~”

 

After a while of hard thinking, Marik crossed out the word ‘said’ and wrote ‘asked’ instead. Then he stared at the beginning of his fanfic and pouted.

 

-Efff it! Yami doesn’t run!- and he crossed the lines out, turning another page.

 

“Yugi dragged his drunken, evil counterpart down the streets of Tokyo and cursed what the friggin’ hell he was doing there.” Marik cursed and crossed out that too.

 

“Yugi…” he stared at the written word like it would give him the answer on how to write a good fanfic.

“…and Yami were in the shop.” And once again Marik screamed and flipped the page.

 

“Yugi was calmly walking down the street, while Kaiba was jumping around.”

 

-Wait, there’s something wrong…- He changed the word ‘Yugi’ to ‘Yami’.

 

-Well, this is much better…….. Waaaaaaiiiit… Yami doesn’t walk!- And so, after a while, Marik changed the words ‘walking’ to ‘floating’ and ‘Kaiba’ to ‘Seto’, so now it looked like this:

 

“Yami was calmly floating down the street, while Seto was jumping around.” Marik smiled.

 

-That’s better!-

 

**5 minutes later….**

 

-Ahhhhh damn it! This is nothing like a fanfic!- he once again looked at the genre ‘Drama’ written in his fanfic's description.

 

“Yugi was walking in the graveyard, jumping when his phone rang.”

 

-NO!-

 

“Paradox was dueling on his D-Wheel, when his bike crashed into one of the buildings in Neo Domino… in 3D!”

 

-Wait, where the frig did this came from? Damn it, I can’t start with an OC, most people hate that!-

Marik fell down from the bed, taking his black notebook with him.

 

“Yugi was crossing the road.”

He thought for a while and struck it through.

 

“Yami was crossing the road.”

-Yes, that sounds much better!-

 

“Then he got hit by a red motorcycle.”

-Wait, what?-

 

“I’ll take my pencil… and eat it!”

Without a word he crossed it out.

 

“Yami and Tea were going on a date.”

-Well that is just WRONG!-

 

 

> ~~ **_the End_ ** ~~

 

**Don’t take it seriously. It’s just for a little fun.**

**Btw, if you noticed in text there was written ‘Aibu’ not ‘Aibou’, well, we did it on purpose. :)**

**Marik seems to be a little obsessed, ne? Hehe.**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Btw the "black notebook" Marik is writing in is the Death Note.


End file.
